If you only knew
by hannah15687
Summary: What if Blaine never told his parents that he and Kurt were dating. Well.. what if he never told them he was gay either. This shall be interesting. Current chapter, Burt and Carole find out what happened to Blaine...
1. what if they knew

Author´s note: So hello guys. This is a pretty short drabble that I wrote just for fun.(might turn into a chapter story, depending on you guys) I hope you like it though and please review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or any of its supermegafoxyawesomehot characters. Although I totally wish I did.

If you only knew

"So Blaine.." Haley, Blaine´s mother began. "Is your friend Kurt coming over for dinner tonight?" She didn´t look up from where she was typing something on her Apple computer.

"Yeah, I think so…" Blaine didn´t know what to tell her. Kurt and Blaine had been going out for about two months and Blaine´s parent's didn´t even know. Not only that he and Kurt actually were dating, no, but also the minor detail about him being gay. It really tore him apart but he never built up the courage to actually tell his, kind of, homophobic parents. "Why?" his mother looked up from her computer.

"You know, I think he might be gay" She said with so much disgust in her voice that it made Blaine sick. It was sick, his mother was sick for insulting his boyfriend.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, frustration painting all over his dapper face.

"He has a very high pitched voice. He wears designer clothes and he actually looks like a girl. " His mother returned her gaze to the computer . Blaine was speechless. Not that many people in the world could make him speechless but Kurt and his mom were two exceptions.

"So you think every guy that wears nice clothes is gay?" His voice sounded a bit more intense that he had planned for but he didn´t give a shit.

"No I wasn´t saying that "She replied, sounding irritated.

"So what if he is? Do you think that being gay is wrong?" He took a few steps closer to his mother who looked up in confusion.

"Well, it´s not like it´s natural or even close. And can you imagine the image of two guys kissing. That´s absurd." Blaine couldn´t believe his ears. Did his mother just say that? Did she just say that being gay is wrong? He closed his eyes for a split second just to realize that tears were fearing from escaping. "Now Blaine, go and clean up in your room. Kurt wouldn´t like a mess am I right?" She smiled, that creepy dapper smile that Blaine hated. He didn't give her a second look as he walked out of the kitchen and towards his very lonely room, tears streaming down his livid cheeks.

…

"I´m so sorry Kurt." He sobbed into his phone, voice shaking.

"Shh, Blaine. It´s okay." Kurt whispered from the other end. His voice made Blaine´s heart melt and truth be told, he didn´t give a damn about what his parent's might think about him begin not straight. At least he loved someone but Blaine still couldn't contain himself from worrying about the dinner. He was planning on telling them he was gay and that Kurt had been his boyfriend for two months, 10 days and 46 minutes (not that he was counting)

"Kurt I've got to go but I´ll see you at seven?"

"Yeah, see you at seven" he heard a chuckle "love you" Blaine smiled despite the pain.

"I love you so much more"And with that he ended the phone call, totally aware of truth in the words. Maybe tonight wouldn´t be such a disaster after all.

If he only knew how wrong he was…

R&R


	2. out

It wasn't so bad, until they all gathered and settled down around the dining table to eat. Kurt had arrived half an hour ago and no-one had seemed to notice, not even their clasped hands. Blaine smiled slightly to himself. Kurt was such a wonderful person, how could no-one in this unfair world dislike him for being his amazing self. It was absurd, but a lot was, according to his mother. The butler arrived with their plates and Kurt squeezed Blaine´s hand, just a tiny bit harder, just to convince him that this was going to go amazingly well. "I´m scared Kurt, You don´t know what they´ll do. Maybe they´ll kick me out. Where am I supposed to go?" He whispered desperately into his boyfriend´s ear, trying to be as quite as possible. Luckily Kurt had heard.

"It´ll be fine, and if they kick you out, but I highly doubt that. You can always stay with me. Carole would be so happy and I´m sure dad wouldn´t mind."Blaine felt a warm breeze fill his chest as he cleared his throat just to get everyone's attention. But just before he was about to speak his mother spoke up, rough.

"So Kurt, are you enjoying spending time with Blaine?" his mother gave a small smile as she held back a laugh.

"Um..I-Well, yeah. He´s a good friend." Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion, maybe Blaine was right. This could possibly go extremely wrong.

"Mom, wha-" Blaine got cut off by his mother´s sharp voice echoing through his inner ears.

"Maybe you should know Kurt, that my son´s not gay. So if you´re looking for anything romantic you might just as well leave right away." The words hurt like knives in Blaine´s chest. Was his mother really saying those things in front of Kurt? In front of him?

"You can´t talk to him like that!" Blaine snapped, looking irresistibly annoyed at the fact that his entire life just got horribly insulted. "You can´t talk to people like that!" he almost shouted.

"Why are you getting so upset honey?" his mother asked with that beautiful voice she always used when he was little and couldn´t sleep.

"You can´t go around insulting people like that" Blaine exclaimed.

"I´m just stating the facts here young man. If your friend has some sort of feelings for you, and I mean more than friendly feelings, I'm the one who´s supposed to stop them from developing into something you can´t feel. I´m only doing this for h-" his mother´s mouth fell wide open as he shouted the next sentence out.

"Well mom. I hate to break it for ya but you just happened to be insulting my boyfriend." Blaine chuckled slightly at his family members' stunned faces.

"Blaine. Are you telling us that you´re gay?" His mother exhaled, almost in a whisper.

"No, I didn´t say that. I said that you can´t insult my boyfriend. But now I'm saying it. I´m gay. I´m gay, gay, gay, GAY!" The entire room fell silent as Blaine jerked up from his chair and dragged Kurt along with him. He held Kurt´s warm hand firmly in his own as they walked towards Blaine´s room.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt´s soothing voice called from behind. Blaine turned around; disappointment and fear painted in his hallow eyes.

"I´m so sorry Kurt" He breathed as he leaned forward to lean his head upon Kurt´s shoulder."Kurt you have no idea how sorry I am." He sobbed, not caring that Kurt´s new v-neck probably would get wet.

"Blaine you have nothing to be sorry for." Kurt returned the hug, saying calming words to the sobbing creature he held in his tiny arms. "Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked, not expecting a soft nod from his boyfriend.

"Let me just grab my stuff and then we´ll leave." Blaine backed out of the hug and returned his gaze to the room, to his bedroom. It was huge and pretty beautiful considering to the mess. Blaine slowly picked up his bag and started scuffing clothes in it. He didn´t look after anything really. He just stuffed the bag, like the stuffed animals probably got made. Without any concern for anything other than getting out of the hellhole he called home.

After a few minutes he closed the door to his room and took Kurt´s hand once again. They walked, firmly, down the spiral staircase and entered the kitchen where Blaine´s entire family was seated.

"Blaine. I want you to go and pack your bags and leave. We can´t have this kind of burden around, sweetie." His mother called out, looking as fake and dapper as always.

"I already packed; there is no way I'm staying here." Blaine turned around and headed for the door when someone picked him on the shoulder, it was Kurt.

"Yes" Blaine said, a little too rough for Kurt´s liking but he understood. "I think your dad wants to talk to you." He pointed at the man who was standing in the door, looking freakishly much like Blaine.

"I just want to talk to you Blaine" his father said, voice…kind?

They walked in silence ´till they reached the back yard. Blaine slowly faced his father, looking down at his black shoes.

"What do you want" he demanded, voice sore from crying.

"To do this" Than Blaine felt it, the punch in his stomach, then the slap on his face. It hurt, he didn´t really know what to do so he just stood there, tears streaming down his livid cheeks. "There, you may leave, and please do not, under any circumstances, come back."And with that, his father left.

The car ride back to Kurt´s house was painful, not only physically but mentally. Blaine held an icepack over his left, bruised, eye and Kurt´s hand in the other. His body was shaking with fear and his heart hurt.

"Blaine, we´re here now." At the sound of Kurt´s voice something in his head snapped and he started sobbing. He let his head fall down in Kurt´s lap. He didn´t want to move, he just wanted to stay like that forever. Kurt patted his head and kissed his cheek, every so often. Everything turned out like he had assumed. Everything but one thing. Never in his life would he have thought he´d find someone as beautiful and amazing as Kurt. It had never actually crossed his mind, how unbelievable lucky he was. He had Kurt, he had a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold. That´s so much more than he would ever deserve.

He got snapped back to reality when someone knocked on the windshield. The two boys spotted a concerned teenager with a raincoat over his tall torso.

"What the hell happened"

Authors note: Hello there. Long time no see. I 'm so sorry about the bad update.!

"Original Songs" was so freakishly amazing. Oh my freaking wizard. I can´t even come up with words. The klaine kiss finally happened and, omg.. Just OMG. So, So happy for them .

Anyways. Hope you liked this chapter. I will write another one soon so stay tuned.

Have an amazing day and I´ll probably hear from some of you later.


	3. Kind of a beautiful disaster

CHAPTER 3

Authors note: I´m so terrible sorry for the awful update but don´t blame me, blame my teachers for giving me.. well everything.

Disclaimer: I still don´t own anything.. sadly.

"Finn" Kurt almost shouted as the tall teenager opened the car door to get a better look at the crying warbler. "Can you go tell Carole and Dad that Blaine will be staying here for a while?"

Kurt wasn´t surprised that Finn didn´t move, after all it was Finn and usually he would have to get more specific instructions before actually understanding the meaning of the words.

"Umm-" Finn mumbled "I don´t understand." He frowned and turned his attention back to Blaine, who now was sitting straight up, still clinging on Kurt."What´s going on?"

Kurt just sighed. Yeah what was going on? He wasn´t certain but all he knew was that his boyfriend was terrible hurt and needed someone to just hold him tight and stay the night. He felt the weight of Blaine´s head on his petit shoulder and breathed out a long, calming breath. How to explain this to Finn? Good question.

"Finn I'll explain everything later just go tell Carol dad will you? " Finn immediately got the annoyance in Kurt´s voice and backed just a little, his little brother could be quite scary sometimes.

"Yeah, about that. We kind of, well possible, have a tiny little problem…"

….

"Oh my- Is that Santana and… Brittany?" Kurt´s mouth hung open at the sight of his beautiful living room, now though, not so beautiful. Drunk teenagers, also known as the new directions, were spread all over the floor doing god knows what with god knows who. "What the hell happened here?" Kurt gasped and reluctantly turned to look at Finn who now actually seemed scared.

"I just had some friends over an-"

"Finn, dad will kill you." Kurt exclaimed. "No scratch that, he´ll kill US." Kurt felt the irritations grow as he felt Blaine grab his hand, unsure of what to do. How could Finn be so stupid? Kurt wouldn´t have bitched out like this for no reason (well maybe) but this just couldn´t be happening. Blaine was oh-so broken and Finn had to throw a kickass party the same night? Kurt grouted. "US as in you and ME" He took a few deep breaths, thinking this whole hell of a situation over. He could go upstairs with Blaine and leave everything down here with Finn or he could help Finn get this party, or whatever, in control then go upstairs with Blaine. He smiled knowingly and decided to go with the first choice.

"Well good luck Finn" Kurt said and turned to face the fragile yet amazingly put together teenager."I have to take Blaine upstairs!" Kurt shouted back, steering Blaine up the stairs, through the long hallway and into his fashionable room.

"Did you take your bag sweetheart?" he asked gently. When Blaine shook his head he carefully pressed one tender kiss on the boy's temple. "It´s okay I´ll go and get it" Kurt cupped Blaine´s face in his hands to get a better look of his face. "Alright ?" When Blaine nodded he immediately ran the whole way down to his car, grabbing his boyfriend's bag and returning to the house.

The shock he got when he opened his bedroom door was unpleasantly horrifying. Blaine was standing in a corner, one hand over his bruised face with eyes almost so wide that Kurt wouldn´t be too surprised if they actually fell out. But on the other side, he probably looked more scared than anyone in the room. Santana was topless and so was Brittany, carefully moving their lips all over each other´s bodies, probably trying to explore something new. Kurt did not, under any circumstances, know what to do. He had never, ever, had to deal with a situation as equivalent close to this. So, he just stood there in shock, trying not to faint.

"SANTANA AND BRITTANY; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?"Progress, the girls actually heard the words and seemed to understand the seriousness in his voice because they both climbed out of his bed and continued the kissing right outside his door. `This was going to be a long, long night 'he thought as he closed the door and turned all of his attention towards his now trembling boyfriend.

"I am so, so sorry about this whole situation I- Hey shh-Don´t cry baby. I´m here, it´s okay now" He rushed over to Blaine, putting a southing arm around his quivering shoulders in a nice attempt to calm him down.

…

About an hour later they were both seated on Kurt´s bed, facing his white flat screen. Both wearing flannel pajama pants and some old, trashy, t-shirts.

"When Harry met Sally" wasn´t really that good of a movie Blaine thought, slightly amused at the thought of that being him and Kurt. He flinched as something in his stomach twisted. Always when he got scared or sad he always felt queasy but this was different. He stiffened in his seat and of course, Kurt being his amazingly adorable and kind self, immediately got worried.

"Blaine, you look pale" he stated. "How are you feeling?"And just like it was planned, Blaine put a shaky hand over his mouth and ran, or rather stumbled, over to Kurt´s nicely decorated bathroom, hurrying to reach the toilet and- Oh ´here it comes´. He flung himself on the floor beside the toilet and let everything just come out. I felt good, oddly enough. It kind of felt like everything he´d held inside just came rushing out. The scene continued the same until two soft hands started caressing his sweaty forehead as he continued to vomit to his own disdain.

"Shh- it´s okay." Kurt´s soothing words actually made him feel a whole bucket of lot better. He turned his head just slightly to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Kurt-" he croaked "I´m so, so sorry" The stupid tears his body tried to keep unshed fell and so did his head, gasping for air as the throw up session began all over again.

"Blaine do NOT apologize for feeling sick, everyone doe-Finn what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine felt as Kurt´s warm fingers left his face and a small wind blow, probably from Kurt´s body leaving the room.

….

"What do you want Finn. As I assume you saw, my boyfriend, Blaine the warbler, does NOT feel good right now. I´d rather be in there helping him bu-"

"Puck just threw up on our couch and Tina and mike broke three vases as their makeup session got a little too heated." Finn´s hurried words made Kurt´s face fluster with anger.

"Please tell me Finn, what you want me to do about it. You caused this mess so you clean it up. And BTW. Where´s dad and Carole?" Kurt looked around his room, trying to figure out well, anything.

"Hey chill dude-sorry forgot. Just chill okay. Our parents are spending the night in a hotel somewhere and they won´t be coming home until tomorrow evening so I´ll fix this. You can count on me bro!" he gave a short smile then escaped out of Kurt´s bedroom, leaving him gob struck in the middle of a mess he wasn´t ready to clean up just yet.

….

After another hour of nasty toileting and a few heartbreaking moments, Kurt and Blaine were once again seated in front of the Television, this time under the soft and warm covers of Kurt´s bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked weary.

"I feel better" Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend and placed another of those tender kisses on his lips, letting it last a little bit longer than usually.

"You don´t know how happy I am to hear that Blaine." Kurt kissed his temple and let out a small snort. "Can you hear anything?" Kurt whispered and to his surprise Blaine nodded. "Really cause I can´t re-" Kurt got cut off by the soft whispering he loved so much.

"I can hear your heartbeat. "He smiled and snuggled further into Kurt´s chest. "I think it just became my favorite sound in the whole entire world." Kurt felt his heart beat just a tiny bit faster as his boyfriend spoke the last words.

"I meant downstairs you goofball. " Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, well then, no." he frowned. "What do you think they´re doing?"

"I guess we´ll find out soon enough don´t you think" Blaine nodded and both boys cuddled closer to each other, falling fast asleep in the other´s warm and safe arms.

Authors note: There you have it haha :D And BTW how many of you guys watched Tuesday's episode of glee. I can just tell you that I DID and I fell in love with the show again,(Like I do every week). It was soooo amazingly touching and Kurt and Blaine just get cuter and cuter, don´t they? Anyways, please give me feedback, criticism is highly appreciated.

R&R


	4. confessions

Disclaimer: I own well… nothing ( except from the storyline)

After a long, LONG, night Kurt woke up roughly- What had happened last night, was it all a dream? He was so confused but when something moved in his bed he knew that wasn´t the case. Everything had really happened. Blaine god kicked out and HIT by his own father. Blaine cried for hours and hours and then they fell asleep. Yeah, that pretty much covered it. He looked over to the sleeping boy, Blaine looked so peaceful and innocent and of course Kurt being, well…, himself wouldn´t be the one destroying the view. SO Kurt slowly kissed his boyfriend´s warm farm forehead, trying desperately not to awake the sleeping beauty before he quietly made his way out of the room.

….

"Kurt!" Kurt heard Finn yell as he tiredly walked down the long stair. "How do you make coffee?" Kurt just sighed. His step-brother was 16, soon to be 17 and he didn´t even know how to make a cup of coffee. Well, what had he expected-

"Finn-"Kurt began eyes wide. "Where´s the mess?" he shouted as he slowly made his way into the spotless living room. There was a crazy party here last, night? He thought.

"Baby bro-"Finn laughed and hit Kurt sheepishly on the shoulder. "I said I´d fix it didn´t I?"

Kurt was absolutely speechless, his brother had actually done something right. He was also so overwhelmed that he wouldn´t have to clean up vomit and beer. (Well he would have to clean up his own bathroom after Blaine´s little incidences yesterday but that was okay. After all he LOVED him with all his heart.) Speaking of Blaine-

"How´s Blaine?" Finn asked, awkwardly staring down at the floor. "He doesn´t have the stomach flu does he cause I can´t catch a flu right now cause Rachel-"

"FINN!" Kurt hissed, trying to stop the way too tall man from rambling. "I don´t know, he threw up last night, yes, but if he happens to be sick that´s fine and you want to know why." He almost yelled. He didn´t want to yell at Finn, he really didn´t but after the events of last night he had to get his frustration out and the nearest person happened to be him so…" Because his parents freaking kicked him out of his own home last night. THAT`S WHY!" Kurt now fully out yelled, trying to hold back the hot tears that threaded to escape. He was so upset; the boy he loved was so incredibly weak and fragile at the moment. He was angry with his step brother for just asking a question but most importantly, he was pissed at himself for not doing anything last night.

"Oh crap- I´m so, so sorry dude" Finn said quietly before walking back to the kitchen. Kurt just stared at the empty spot, trying to figure out what the heck to do with this mess. But firstly:

"Hey Finn-"He started- no reply. "Well fine. I guess you don´t need help with the coffee machine then." That certainly seemed to get Franken teens attention cause he came rushing out of the beautifully decorated kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"I definitely need your help, Rachel's coming over" And that explained a lot to Kurt. She wasn't THAT bad anymore but dating her, ha, no freaking way.

"Okay Finny-boo. Did you change the filter" Finn just looked as if he had just seen a ghost or something.

"The filter?" He replied hesitatingly. "I don´t really know…"

….

Half an hour, a perfectly fine coffee machine and two coffee high boys later the front door swung open and two people entered the incredible house. Burt and Carole.

"Boys, are you up" Carole´s voice sang as she and Burt entered the kitchen with big goofy smiles on their faces. "How was last night Finn and how did the dinner at the Andersons go honey" She walked over to where Kurt sat and kissed his now livid cheek. Blaine…

"Got to go" he firmly said and gave Finn a look that said "If you tell them I´ll rip you and your cute adorable little diva to girlfriend´s heads apart with my sai swords. Got it" and left.

"What´s up with him" Burt asked confused.

"I, um. Don´t know" Finn stuttered out, not even believing himself.

"Yes you do young man, spill" now it was Carole´s turn to look worried.

"It´s not about that Blaine kid now is it?" Burt asked with a tiny hint of hope in his tugging voice.

"Well-"Finn started. He loved Rachel and he didn´t want her to die an- Hey. Finn though. He´d end up in jail if he killed them and that´s not going to happen, unless you get to wear your own clothes there, which also never will happen. But he didn´t really want to be that cruel so he started simply."Blaine´s upstairs and said person threw up here last night." Finn grimaced at the sentence. Seriously, he couldn´t get sick now. Rachel had invited him to meet her dads.

"Was he drunk again because the other time he threw up here he had a huge hangover" Burt looked fully out pissed at the poor boy and Finn couldn´t help but feel pity for Blaine. He hadn´t done anything wrong. Not one little thing and still his stupid parents had had the guts to kick their handsome (where did that come from Finn), talented and kind son out of their house, no scratch that, out of their lives. Forever.

"No he was most definitely not drunk he was um-"And to Finn's gratitude Kurt came strolling down the stairs with no other than Blaine in a tight handhold.

"Dad-"Kurt started and Finn could tell that Burt immediately softened as he caught sight of the fragile boy behind his son´s back. Blaine´s right eye was covered with a black bruise and his eyes were red rimmed and he looked as if he could pass out any second.

"Blaine, what happened "Carole said before she hurried from where she stood and over to Blaine who definitely was on the edge of tears.

"Umm" His tear thick voice started but Kurt caught his eye and understood that he wouldn´t be able to tell them anything.

"His parents kicked him out last night and after that-"Kurt paused just to tighten the grip on Blaine hand. "And after that his father almost beat the living crap out of him." Kurt sighed as he felt Blaine´s hand tremble. "So we came here last night of course and then he threw up. And yes Finn I think he might have the flu or something so just live with it." Kurt snapped and turned back to Blaine, who now had let the fragile tears spill over, again. "Baby, do you want anything to eat?" Kurt asked quietly, he quickly got a respond when Blaine shook his head. "No? Well then to all of you other people in this room. Well be upstairs and I´m sorry dad. I will close the door."

…..

"Poor boy" Carole stated for the hundredth time in about two minutes. She, Finn and her incredible husband were seated around the Hudmel dining table, everyone worried and terrible scared for the poor boy upstairs.

"What´re we supposed to do?" Burt asked after a long silence.

"Well-"Carole started. "He should come live with us"

AN: Another really late update and once again I´m terribly sorry for the long wait and this I don´t even have a fair excuse. Shame on me. Haha. I can just give you a hint that I have this idea in my head that Blaine will come and enroll at McKinley with Kurt and them something unexpectedly happens.

Anyways. Review and tell me what you think.

Hugs.


End file.
